degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Moonlight Champion/My First Degrassi Wiki Blog
Hello Degrassi Wiki, I had decided that since I want a bunch of wikia points, I should create a blog. This blog talks about my favorite and least favorite Degrassi episodes. The following things that I am about to say are JUST MY OPINIONS. DO NOT POST A COMMENT DISAGREEING WITH ME BECAUSE OF MY OPINION. If you agree with my opinion, then feel free to let me know in the comments. Anyway, let me begin. My favorite episodes of Degrassi are Drive and I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part Two. First let's start off with Drive. Drive is an episode from Degrassi Season 2 that talks about how Craig, Marco, Sean, and Spinner have fun on an ordinary weekend. That is what made me like this episode as one of my favorite Degrassi episodes since there was barely any drama. I mean during the end of the episode, Joey was yelling at Craig for stealing his car. My second favorite Degrassi episode is I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part Two. I was going to put both I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part One and I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part Two, but I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part Two is much better. I am not saying that I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part One is boring or lame, but I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part Two showed another group of people--Adam, Bianca, Eli, and Sav--having fun, which I like to see. The episode also showed Jenna Middleton thinking she had an obesity problem, which is not true because her body is perfect. I also loved The Degrassi Power Squad Calendar Photo Shoot Scene. At the The Degrassi Power Squad Calendar Photo Shoot Scene, Chantay tooks pictures of Jenna Middleton's perfect figure. With that being said, those two episodes are my favorite Degrassi episodes. Now onto my least favorite Degrassi episodes. I had to think hard about my least favorite Degrassi episodes because I love Degrassi, but my least favorite Degrassi episodes are Zombie Part Two, Scream Part One, and Scream Part Two. I disliked Zombie Part Two because, well, the writers of this episode created a boring plot with just Maya being a whore at first and then, nearly at the end of Zombie Part Two, bursting into tears. I felt like the writers of Zombie Part Two rushed the plot of Maya, and tried to fit in many stories into one episode. If the the writers for Zombie Part Two took their time and put the insecurity of Maya alone in Zombie Part Two and put the mourning of Maya in a future episode, then this would have been a good episode. I disliked the midseason finale of Degrassi Season 12--Scream Part One and Scream Part Two. Both episodes were about childish plots, besides the plot of Clare. I felt the whole finale was focused on one plot--a play that promotes homosexuality. Moonlight Champion (talk) 22:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Moonlight Champion Category:Blog posts